


Clones?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is not amused, As Japan and China, Humor, Russia is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: A G8 meeting is going to be held, when...





	Clones?

One bright morning...  
The nations were going...  
To the G8 meeting place...  
-Why do we need to go to the stupid communist's house...?-America said in annoyance, for the hundrenths time.-Couldn't we hold the meeting at a better place...?  
-Silence, America.-England said, in silent rage. He had enough of the bloody git! And if he continues with his stupidity...-Or I will make you regret it...  
-V-ve!-Italy yelled in fright. Inghilterra looked and sounded so mad! Was he going to attack him? He was still too young to die!-G-Germania, save me!  
-J-ja...-Germany said in slight embarrasment, as Italy just latched onto him for dear life. He was still not used to Italien acting like this...-I-I will protect you, Italien.  
-...Iggy...?-America said, in surprise. Was England mad or was it just his imagination...? And why was Italy so scared?-What is wrong with you, dude?  
-...A-Amerique, quiet down...!-France said, in fright. Angleterre looked like he was going to turn into his pirate self.-F-for all of our sakes, keep quiet!

When they finally got there...  
-Privet, everyone.-Lenin welcomed them, with a smile. The nations really looked interesting, just like Rossiya told him.-Take a seat, while I go get Rossiya.  
-WTF IS THIS SHIT!-America yelled, when Lenin exited the room. Lenin? Alive? Here? WTF!-WHY IS FUCKING LENIN WALKING IN RUSSIA'S FUCKING HOUSE?!  
-Calm down, Amerika.-Russia said as he walked in the room, with Lenin on his trail. Really, Why was Amerika so loud?-He is a clone and keeps me company~  
-Are you serious? A clone of Lenin?-America said, in disbelief. Didn't they also had his body frozen in the mausoleum?-First you freeze his body and now this...?  
-Surprised, are you, Amerika?-Russia said, with a wide smile. It was kind of cute, actually~-I have another surprise for you~-This is going to be so fun~-Vadim, come over here~  
-Da, master!-A voice was heard from a distance, and it sounded familiar. Footsteps were heard soon after, which sounded nearer and nearer, until the door opened and...  
-WTF IS THIS!-America yelled in confusion and rage, as he saw who just came in. It was a clone of him, wearing butler clothes!-YOU MADE A CLONE OF ME TOO?!  
-Oh, this?-Russia said, in a mischiveous voice.-I got the DNA from some hair I took from you when you were sleeping deeply, just like a little baby~  
-...Ok, this is freaky...-America said, in disgust. The communist actually took some of his hair when he was asleep...? How freaky can he get...?-Are you always entering people's bedrooms when they are asleep to steal their things...?  
-Who knows~-Russia sing-sang, in happiness. It was so fun annoying Amerika~-He is very smart, you know~ A shame he is physically weak, though~-He said in fake sadness. Really, it was way to fun~-I suppose you can't have both brawn and brains~-He added after a few seconds. Well, what can you expect from Amerika, anyway? -You can only have one, da?  
-Hey! Take that back you stupid communist!-America yelled, in rage. Did Russia just call him stupid?!-I am not stupid! I am smarter than you are, you hear me!  
-Not to worry, Roshia-san!-Japan said in determination.-If you ret me join you on this project, I courd make a crone that wourd be abre to transform into a mecha and many other coor things!  
-You should let me join you as well!-China said, in confidence. He will show everyone the Chinese spirit!-I will make him a martial arts master and teach him how to use all kinds of weapons!  
-You too, guys?-America said, in annoyance. Why did they both also...? Wait...-China...?-He said, in confusion. He wasn't a part of the G8, right?-What are you doing here, dude...?  
-...W-well...-China said, with a slight blush. Ayah! This was so ambarrasing! But he still loved cute things...-...E-Eluosi invited me to look at his plush collection...-It was really embarrassing...But so cute!-S-said I can take whatever I want for myself...  
-Ve~ Can I look at it too?-Italy asked, in happiness. Russia was usually scary, but it turns out he has a plush collection~ He wasn't so scary anymore~-Can I, Ve?  
-...Maple...-Canada said, slightly scared. First Angleterre nearly snapped. Then copies of Lenin and Amerique appeared. After that, it turned out that Porcelaine willingly came to Russie's house and Russie has a plush collection. And now, it turns out Italie is not afraid of Russie anymore?-...I wonder if I ate something strange...


End file.
